


Pull It Together (Rewrite)

by FuryFire



Series: Rebuild [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Anger, Angst, Cinnabun, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Happy times, Hatred, Hes not stupid, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Rewrite, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Build, sorry - Freeform, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFire/pseuds/FuryFire
Summary: You haven't been about in the real world for months, and it feels like you are missing out on a lot. Monsters have come to the surface, and on top of that, your best friend is friends with some really important ones. Even more than that, is that you have to be under constant supervision.You know nothing of what is going on, but the fear is creeping up on you. And what happened with her and that skeleton anyways, they seemed really close till you showed up.Slow burn(ish) story about a girl trying to rebuild herself, and grows into what she could be. She has help, and those bastards don't seem to catch on to the way she's being impeded by someone else. Basically: don't trust a bitch who doesn't love you.





	1. I

Your eyes burned slightly at the intensity of the sun that was beating down on your face. It wasn’t quite as bright through the tinted windows, and you had forgotten the way that it warmed your skin within moments. You stared up at the cloudless sky for a few moments before looking out across the street to where your friend was leaning on her silver car. You smiled at her, waving your hand and taking the small bag of your personal items from the nurse at your side. She wasn’t smiling, and you’re pretty sure that in the several months' long stay that you had, you had never seen her smile. You smiled at the nurse anyways, and then took gentle steps across the crosswalk, and towards your friend. 

Cheyanne was quite tall, and a giant compared to your short stature and had ridiculously long hair to match. It was long and kinked, going down to her hips in gentle waves. Being early Spring, you figured it would be a couple of weeks before she avoided having it down as much as possible. She had always complained that the heat made her dark brown hair frizzy as all hell. You always laughed, not really understanding her frustration, because you liked to have your hair nice and short, easier to take care of, you always claimed. 

Now, your hair had grown several inches and went past your thin shoulders. You were still thin, but not at the dangerous level you had once been. Your small face and smaller stature were kept angled toward the ground, although you weren’t really all too aware of this. You were lost in your thoughts and off in your own world, even as you crossed the street. You could hear Cheyanne talking to someone, and so you looked up again, seeing her leaning against her silver Sedan, smiling at a monster.

Ah, yes, another thing that had happened whilst you were in recovery. The monsters had come forth, from what they called The Underground, aptly named because it was a giant city-like place, beneath the even bigger mountain that loomed over your city, Mt. Ebbot. They were nice, or so you had heard from the nurses, and there was plenty on the news about them, although you were only allowed to read about them in the rare newspaper that they allowed you to have. You had never seen one before, and so when you saw the short monster turn towards you, your heart nearly stopped.

He was a skeleton- was it a he?- and he had the biggest damn grin you’ve ever seen, stretched across his skull. He was short, at least compared to Cheyanne, but still loomed over you, and he wore a blue hoodie, it looked thick from what you could tell, and some dirty basketball shorts. When you looked down, nerves mostly, you noticed that he also wore a pair of dirty pink slippers. You looked up again, giving the two of them a nervous smile, and a small wave with the hand that was wrapped around the strap of your bag. Cheyanne smiled at you flashing her bright white teeth and stretched an arm out, giving you an awkward half-hug.  You leaned in slightly but pulled away pretty quickly after. You shuffled your feet around for a moment, and then looked back up at the skeleton that was boring holes into your head with these tiny glowing pupils that lit your nerves on fire, and stopped the blood in your veins.

“hey,” his voice was low, and you took notice to the way his mandible, it melded into his skull so it wasn’t a separate bone, barely moved as he talked, and not once did his teeth full separate. “Human, shake my hand for me? let’s be pals.” His voice was extremely ominous, and it gave you goosebumps to even think about shaking his hand. You smiled though, and put out your left hand, the one not holding you bag an-

“FUCK!” You pulled your hand back quickly and stepped away from him right after. You gripped your left hand in your right and rubbed it softly as the sharp sting of the electric hand buzzer wore off. They weren’t supposed to sting all that much, but you were still sore-

You stopped thinking and glared up at the monster who now had empty eyes. He seemed just as surprised, if not, more so than you, and he was stock still. You laughed softly, scared that you had offended him or something, and spoke softly.

“Ah, sorry, I was surprised is all…” And your voice faded out as you went back to glaring at your shoes. Cheyanne patted your back, rather hard so it made you flinch slightly, and laughed.

“Don’t worry Bug! I should have warned him that you’re kind of skittish.” She turned to the skeleton, her stance growing more subtle and affectionate in the way that her hand landed on his forearm softly, and her voice got soft. “Sorry Sans, I forgot about all of that. It’s been a few months since I’ve seen her, and she hasn’t always been like this.”

That was a blatant lie, she had seen you only two weeks ago, and on top of that, you’ve been skittish, shy, and quiet since you had met her. You’d met her when you were only eleven at school, and she knew that you got scared pretty easily. So why was she lying now? She turned to you again, giving you this small look that you remember your mother once giving you. You shudder at the thought and send your eyes to look away from her. You are unsure of what all of this means, but you figure that just going along with it would be easier in the long run so you nod to the skeleton, named Sans, and smile sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ve gained this kind of immediate reaction system to pain so it kind of freaked me out.” You tilt your head at him, and drop the smile, just watching the way his tense shoulders relax, and his smile slacks a bit, looking less forced, and his pupils slowly flare back to life. He wiggles a bit on his feet, shifting a bit from his heels to his toes, and back. 

“yeah? Chey said you were overseas working in a volunteer hospital, so i guess it’d be only natural.” His eyes are trained on you now, and you can see the movement in his hoodie pockets, and you can see his knees lock quickly, and so you go along with yet another lie laid down on you today. 

You girn wide, “Yeah, I guess so.” You don’t think that any of it is a good explanation, but he seems to go with it if only to leave the conversation. You look at Cheyanne-he called her Chey? She had always hated that as a kid- and follow her to put your bag in the trunk. She makes you sit in the bag, you frown slightly when she turns away from you, and get buckled into your seat. 

Everything seems wrong, but you voice nothing, feeling that it’s only because the two of you have a lot of catching up to do. You nod to yourself, smiling slightly as you stare out of the window to stare at the gorgeous trees and flowers in bloom, catching sight of the people and monsters on the street. Your eyes nearly pop out of your head- there are so many kinds!- but you keep quiet, and continue to just watch from your little seat in the back of Cheyanne’s car.

You stayed quiet the whole ride, even as Cheyanne and Sans made conversation up front, laughing a bunch and ignoring you it seemed. You just shrugged to yourself and tried to ignore the voice that quietly whispered the thoughts you wanted to pretend didn't exist.

_ "She is just gonna leave you again, don't trust her." _

So still staring out the window, you reminded yourself that you had abandoned her first, and shut your eyes. 

 

 

 

What a long ride it seemed to be.


	2. II

She's not living in the apartment that she had been before. You notice this quite late into the ride, and you want to ask why, but you figure that it probably was just closer to work. You feel stupid for a moment, wondering why you were already freaking out over little things, but you end up chuckling because you realize that it was just curiosity.

You feel really stupid after she speaks up from the front of the car, her fingers absentmindedly tapping the steering wheel as she makes a left turn. "Ah, yeah, I forgot to mention that I moved. Got a bigger place to accommodate anyone who might stay over, like my friends and you." She smiles up at you in the rearview mirror, and you smile right back. Her smile is something cherished, and you had always tried to get her to smile when you were younger. Her laugh was even more enjoyable.

You drift off and begin to reminisce when her voice calls you back again. She's not looking up at you through the mirror but has turned herself in her seat to look at you. You notice, then, that the car has stopped, and the engine is off. You smile at her as she talks, "So, we're gonna put your stuff in the house, help ya get settled, and if you feel like you might be up to it, we thought we might take you out to dinner. Get some real food in ya for the first time in forever. Plus," she smiles wide, her white teeth flashing as she glances at Sans, who is staring at you out of the corner of his sockets, not even turned towards you, "I want you to meet my friends. I swear they'll be nice to ya. You okay with that?"

Her eyes are pleading with you, so you nod and smile softly at her, your own cheeks heating up slightly as you speak, "Just please make sure they won't touch me? I'm still working on it." She nods at this, and starts on her way out of the car, pushing the door open and swinging her thin, long legs out. Sans does the same, but not nearly as gracefully as Cheyanne had, and you kind of want to laugh at the way he has to hobble to get his slippers back on his bony feet. Luckily, you don't laugh, and you merely snort to yourself as you also push yourself out of the backseat, moving to the trunk to grab your bag. You swing it over your right shoulder, as you look up at the house she had moved to. How she afforded it, you'd never know, but it was beautiful. A pale robin's egg blue, it had large front windows, that you assumed were in the living room and kitchen, and two floors. The large wooden door had intricate glass windows with pretty patterns, and you wondered again how she had afforded it on her lone wage. You'd never understand how she always had money.

She led you inside, Sans shambling along after the two of you, his face calm, and she took you through the door, quietly mentioning the no-shoes rule. You complied, pushing them next to hers, and followed her through the tour of the house. The main hall was plain, other than the pictures she had put on the wall. There were several of her family on the wall, and then you and her, and some of all of your old friend group, and then a few others with her and some monsters you didn't recognize. You shrugged, happy to be up, on her wall of memories. She led you to the kitchen, which had large counters, and a nice fridge, also a dishwasher, that you didn't even have at the old place. You giggled, mentioning the broken sink in the apartment the two of you had shared, and how it used to just spray the two of you out of nowhere. She laughed, and you noticed the way Sans' eyes sprang to her, and his smile softened.

You giggled gently again, realizing the skeleton had a crush on your friend. He turned towards you, his sockets narrowed, oh lord how do they do that, and you ceased giggling. She turned to the two of you, causing Sans to remove his pinpricks of light from you, and your silent stare-off ended. She smiled again, and you smiled back at her and assumed Sans had done the same because her eyes really lit up. Something deep in your chest ached, but you felt too happy for her to care. 

"Wanna put your stuff up in your room?" She asked softly before turning on her heel and gracefully trotting down the hall. You nodded giddily and darted after her, trying to avoid thinking about the stare on your back.

 

 

Your room was a warm brown with what looked like to be the softest blankets and pillows known to man on your bed. The walls were plain but Cheyanne explained how you could decorate them with your art however you liked. You jumped up and down a bit before placing your bag on the small brown dresser that resided on the wall opposite of the bed, noting that you would place a sketchbook and some pencils on your nightstand later. You hopped onto the bed, the wind being knocked out of you when you realized how soft the blankets were.

You must have let out a sigh because Cheyanne laughed. "Better than their blankets, huh?"

You nodded vigorously, letting out a whine, "They were so scratchyyyyyy!" You laughed along with her, enjoying the sound. Sans simply watched from the doorway, shuffling his feet, the sound of is slippers scuffing against the wood floor of the hallway barely being heard.

"So," she started looking at you seriously as you sat up on the bed, "Do you think you can handle dinner out tonight? You don't have to, but I think it'd be good for you." She looked hopeful, and you really didn't want to disappoint her. 

"Well, only if they let me get a half-sized portion. Most places give me too much food to even think about." You laughed nervously, scratching at the top of your lower arm for a second. Cheyanne let out a happy holler and you could see her long hair sway back and forth as she hopped on one foot to the other. Sans chuckled deeply and said something you didn't quite hear as you stood up and watched them quietly. Cheyanne was giggling again.

"Alright! Let's get our shoes. I'll let you know all about the gang on the ride there, Bug." You nodded along and followed her down the steps and to the main hall, grabbing your shoes quietly as Sans and Cheyanne went over the plans. Cheyanne was excited as always, and sans merely nodded along, his lights wide and bright. You tilted your head, hair coming down to sweep over your neck and left ear. You smiled at the sweet picture before you, once again ignoring that ache.

 

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I am still alive. been getting help, wasn't working, but i am trying to get myself up again. Please spam the heck out of me with random stuff so i remember to update.

"So Toriel is the mom of the group, well aside from being an actual mom and the oldest, but you know what I mean. Paps is Sans' little bro and he is an absolute sweetheart. You'll love him, but," She glances at Sans, "Don't forget to remind me to leave her alone. He gets a bit touchy, Bug." 

You nod, understanding. He must be little, so you figure a hug from him won't be a big deal. You stare out the window, watching the monsters and people mingle on the streets of your humble city. There were so many kinds, and you found it so interesting. You feared for a slight moment that the internet might fetishize them, but then considered they might do the same to humans. Still, you were thinking about how the world would work with these two intelligent species coexisting.

"Undyne is pretty intense. She is louder than Paps is, but Alphy, her cute girlfriend should be able to keep her in check. Then we have Frisk, who is the tie that holds us together. They're a cute little rascal, pretty flirtatious for an eight-year-old too. They communicate in ASL as you did. At least we know you two will be able to talk. That's a plus, huh?" She looked at you in the rearview, and you nodded, smiling softly. This sounded like it would be pretty interesting. You could only hope that they would be kind to you and that you would feel comfortable enough to talk.

You were heading into the newer part of town, as Sans had briefly mentioned earlier, a Monster-Friendly district that had a nice Human run Italian restaurant. He said it wasn't the best, but it was what they could get. You were briefly confused, although you might still be new, about why there were any non-friendly areas in town anyways. Were there any actual problems or was it just a slow integration? You mulled this over for a large portion of the fifteen-minute ride, still staring out of the window. 

Cheyanne pulled the car onto a small, slightly crowded street, pulling into a nearly full parking lot. She stopped the car and turned to look at you briefly, her eyes warm, and calm. "You sure you can handle this?" 

You nodded once, and unbuckled, hopping out of the car. You felt ready, you did.

 

Dear god, why was everything so loud? The three of you had entered the quaint restaurant and were immediately hit with a wall of warmth and cheer. Unfortunately for you, that cheer was obscenely loud. There were so many monsters of every kind, and plenty of humans as well. You stared wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and desperately wanting to cover your ears. You didn't because it would be quite rude, but you contemplated it for a hot second.

The main room was packed with different sized tables and plenty at different heights. There were so many mixed groups, and it made you smile softly. The room had a soft amber glow from the lanterns hanging off the wall. They had to be electric, but it was a cool look, especially mixed with the soft oranges and warm browns. The attendant at the front spoke with Sans as he gave a table name or something of the sort. She led the three of you to a table towards the back, against the wall. You were slightly hopeful that you wouldn't have to sit on the inside, so you could escape if you had to.

The table was packed. There was an enormous, maybe seven and a half foot, goat lady sitting at one end of the table. A small child with tan skin and dark brown hair cropped into a short bob sat on her left, smiling up at her as the goat talked to them. Another tall monster, shorter than the goat, but not by much was blue and had large fins extending from her head. A wave of bright red hair cascaded over her left shoulder as she looked down at a short.... yellow dinosaur? She was wearing glasses and had three horn-like appendages sprouting from her head. At the other head of the table, a very tall skeleton sat. You presumed this was Paps..? He was grinning very wide and laughing very loudly at something the fish said. 

Oh gosh, this was just getting weird. There were three seats left open, and either way, you would have to sit next to someone you didn't know. You shrugged to yourself, trying to get rid of the anxiety that had begun to creep up on you. 

Chey called out to the group happily as Sans took a seat next to his brother. "Hey, guys! Got my friend, they decided they were ready to meet you all."

The group all swiveled their heads to the two of you, nearly in unison. The skeleton and the goat both stood up, waiting for you to get closer to the table. You smiled sheepishly, trying not to feel intimidated by their stature. They were huge compared to Cheyanne, and so they were giants compared to you. You padded over softly, trying to ignore the heavy stares from the group and the creeping sensations that Sans was staring at you more than they were. 

You waved at them, "Hi," and softly spoke your name. The goat padded over and offered her hand to you.

"My name is Toriel, dear. Nice to meet you," she spoke with a tender voice and her paw was soft as you shook it. 

You smiled at her and had intended to sit down when the large skeleton, you still assumed that this was Paps, despite him being much larger than his older brother, moved closer to you. 

"HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

His voice was loud. Far too loud and you visibly cringed as you nearly crumpled in on yourself. Your eyes were wide as you stared up at Papyrus, trying to figure out why he was doing this. You were curled up, but he moved closer still and before you could yell out, he had picked you up and forced you into an uncomfortable embrace.

He was holding you tightly, and your frail body was protesting by cracking out and popping as bones were moved. You wheezed and felt tears coming to the surface as your brain exploded with intrusive thoughts. You just wanted it to end, but your body was limp and your eyes clouded.

_Oh god, why do you do this to yourself? You can't even speak up._

You want to cry, but you feel empty as he sets you down. People are speaking but you continue to stand there, a shell of yourself.

There is suddenly a hand on your shoulder and you rush into action, yelping and jumping back about a foot or so. Toriel is standing with her paw still up in the air, asking softly if you were okay.

You stand dumbly for a moment. You shake your head at the thoughts creeping back in and smile at her.

"Sorry. I don't know if Cheyanne told you, but I don't do well with people touching me. I need a lot of warning, and without it, I tend to freeze up." You turn to Papyrus, whose face had fallen into a slight frown, "Sorry, if you had warned me, I'm sure it would have been a wonderful hug."

His face lights up again, and you sit down, trying to ignore the way the fish stared you down, glaring at you almost. _Geez, what is it with them and the staring?_

The dinner goes on without a hitch, mostly because you don't talk and you ignore how awkward it is. Undyne, that's the fish as you later learned, turned towards you near the end of the dinner, and spoke.

"So, punk, what do you do for a living?"

You blanch. You ave no clue what to say because you remember Cheyanne lying to Sans about it, but not what she said. You had been an artist for a long time, and had planned on being a lawyer, perhaps for family services? You wanted to say something, but you pursed your lips instead. You sat in thought for about thirty seconds.

"I was in the study for law, up until about six or so months ago? For as of recent, I've been back at my art, and I'm sure I can get my commissions through." You smile at the thought, remembering your favorite teacher who always bought your work whenever he had some extra money. He was so kind to you.

Undyne nodded. "So, what stopped your study? Cheyanne always says you were overseas or something, but I don't know much else." Her voice is gruff, but she's not staring you down as she had been earlier. She gently moves the sleeves of her leather jacket down. 

_Oh shit. You had forgotten what Cheyanne had said. You can feel Sans' gaze on you again. He remembered and now he's questioning everything._

"I uh, volunteered to help in some hospitals oversea. They needed help and they compensated with room and board and giving me some classes on basic health and stuff," you were shaking slightly, your foot was thumping up and down fast and you felt guilt wash over you. Why were you lying about yourself? How does any of this make any sense?

Undyne seems impressed by this, but it is her girlfriend that perks up. "They have those kinds of things?" She adjusts her glasses after, and she seems so interested. You nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah! In high school, our last year has lots of oversea studies that you can partake in. It's expensive but the kids always loved it. YOu got to learn about other cultures, learn new languages and even take different classes. If your grades are high enough, and you show a good attitude, you can even get scholarships and stuff. One of my friends in high school got to go to Spain for three or four months in her senior year. It really helped her Spanish and she loved seeing the architecture there."

Alphys loved this and looked down at Toriel. "That would be wonderful! Do you think that Frisk would get that opportunity?"

Toriel giggled softly, looking down at the aforementioned child. The love that showed in her eyes made you melt in your seat.  _Your mom used to look at you like that._

"If that is what Frisk wants when they are older, I'd be glad to let them see the world. But for now, since they have already done so much, they are going to enjoy the world from the internet." Toriel was so sweet, but Frisk still pouted up at her for a moment before giggling. Toriel ruffled their short hair and looked down at the rest of the table. "It has been wonderful seeing all of you, but since we have already paid, and it is getting quite late, I believe it is time for us to get headed home."

The rest of the group all seemed to agree, and so off the four little groups went, all to their respective houses.

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anger, yelling, starvation mentions, suicide attempt mention, harsh language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy I am aliiiive. So my anniversary with my boi is coming up, and I came out to my parents as Non-binary, (it didn't go great but meh) so there's been a lot going on. Not to mention my health and mental health has been all over the place lately. However, I am hereeeeee

Cheyanne was mad. You could tell from the moment you entered the car. She was tapping the steering wheel exceedingly fast, and you didn't want to look at her for fear of the empty glare you'd see. You were quivering in your seat, just waiting for her calm voice to double down on your thoughts, to tell you that your fears were true. Despite this fear, she stayed quiet, and it made your anxiety worse. She stayed silent, and drove to the house, not even glancing at you. 

It was dark out, and you were tired. Perhaps you weren't thinking clearly and had seen her facial expression wrong. Perhaps this was just the stress from a long day pouring down on you. You were trying so hard to rationalize all of this to yourself. What else could it be? You hadn't done anything wrong. You were being yourself. If anything, Undyne and her girlfriend like you! They had conversed with you and didn't make you feel too awkward. 

The car stopped, and Cheyanne cut the ignition. She stepped out of the car without a word, and you quietly followed behind. She didn't wait for you at the door, she just slid her shoes off and walked down to the living room. You shut the door with a soft click and took your shoes off. You followed after diligently, and stepped into the living room, moving towards the plush couch. Cheyanne was already seated with her arms crossed. Her long hair was thrown over her shoulders, and she was glaring at the wall with such ferocity, you felt like she was trying to kill it. You grimaced and plopped down on the couch beside her. You begin to fidget with your fingers and stare down at your lap. Cheyanne still doesn't look at you.

"So I want to let you know why I lied to them." 

You nod in waiting, glad that she is going to be addressing this issue.

"I'm honestly kind of embarrassed. How am I supposed to explain to anyone that you were in that hospital? I had to try and convince Sans that that was just where you were dropped off. How could I tell him, 'hey my friend starved herself for weeks and then decided to slit her fucking wrists?' How am I supposed to explain that to them?" Her voice is trembling and she's glaring down at you through the start of tears.

You are shaking violently and you can feel the erratic beat of your hear as you try to wrap your head around the way she spoke about this. You were right but in the worst way possible. How could she think so poorly of your situation? You frowned, realizing she was supposed to be upset, but that this was the wrong way.

"I was so ashamed when they asked about your pictures, and the letters I got. They wanted to know about you, but they had no clue that you were such a mess." She is beginning to speak faster, and you feel a little afraid from the way she moves her head up farther and full-on glares. "You were so close to death you know. You did it all right, and yet you fucking lived. I remember those first two weeks, where you were barely holding on in the hospital, kept getting sick from malnutrition, or some new infection. Then you woke up and wept. You fucking cried and sobbed and yelled because you hadn't died. Do you know how awful that was? You didn't even write me a letter. You said nothing!"

She moves to stand and you flinch, your breath catching. You can barely breathe. _Why is she so angry?_ She sneers at you and walks to the wall next to the TV.

"You were so fucking selfish! So selfish and you completely disregarded the shit I needed. I needed you, and you were ready to dump me in a ditch and leave me. I did so much for you, I STILL AM! And yet you were going to leave me! So I lied about you. I needed some people to myself. I needed people that wouldn't want to ask about your well being and your health and want to be your friend out of pity. I didn't want any more fucking looks like I already get whenever I go to the library or go to give your old teacher a letter. I was sick of it. I wanted them to myself. So I lied."

You stay still, trying to get yourself out of this. You can't handle it. She growls at you, like an animal, and you dart up yelping. You head up to your room, not hearing her come up behind you, and jump into your bed.

 

 

_She wants you dead as much as you do. She wants nothing to do with you._

 

_It's okay baby, Daddy will help you._

 

 


End file.
